Actuality
by speaking speak
Summary: its called Acutality for lack of a better name, and also my first fanfic so please enjoy it, I tried my best (not very hard)
1. Chapter 1

Actuality

A long while ago, many a year before the 'incident' there was an aperture employee, named Will. Will enjoyed working at aperture, so did most people.

The year was 1976, Most scientists in the facility had started packing their desk things and moving on up, closer to the surface.

Will was not leaving, not yet anyway, he had to make sure no experiments were left behind. 'it's suicide' he thought to himself, 'why me? Why do I have to go down there? Its been condemned for years'. He walked to the closest site manager and spoke "most of the other shafts were cleared out months ago, it seems a bit dangerous to go all the way down there don't you think?", the site manager replied "yes, it is quite dangerous, but you have to, reports say all mantis men have been locked up, go on, hop to it" and with that, he left, heading for the tunnel marked 'test shaft nine'.

Of course, Will wasn't important enough to work in test shaft nine, or test shaft one for that matter, no, he worked in test shaft six.

Test shaft six was quite an interesting one, it was mainly research and development, especially for the mobility gels, every wall, ceiling and floor were covered in the different types of gel, the three main gels and a few other experimental ones...

Some of these gels included; The immobility gel (making your testing come to a complete halt) and anti-grav gel (the stuff that lets you walk on the walls and ceilings of aperture, great for construction purposes).

Will couldn't delay this thing any longer, he strapped on his experimental long fall boots and packed a bag of a weeks-worth of provisions, just in case this mission took longer than a day.

Will stepped out onto the service lift, ready to go down..

About halfway down he heard a noise, like bridge cable breaking, and it was! Someone or something must have cut one of the cables, the elevator jolted and Will was thrown off the side, he hit the side of a test sphere and went spiralling downwards into the foggy depths of aperture...

Yes.. the first part of this story is short, but I want to know what people think of it before I continue and waste my time. So yeah, if you like it, I'll make future chapters longer and better. Oh by the way I don't own any of this portal stuff blah blah blah it belongs to valve and valve alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Will thought he was dead but no, he was definently alive. He tried to stand up but he couldn't, he was stuck in a large vat of gel. He managed to climb after a bit, rest assured, it was very difficult for him to get out.

He walked a few metres on the cat walk next to the large vat and read the nearest sign, it said;

'A large vat of Suppression gel, for those long falls'

How convenient Will thought, he noticed his experimental long fall boots had fallen off. He went to grab his backpack but it was not there. He was stuck, with no supplies, no contact to the surface, nothing. He was stuck, possibly forever...

Will continued along the cat walk, there was so much fog he could barely see ten metres ahead, this deterred him none the slightest, so he pressed on.

Many hours had passed until he had finally reached an intersection, with three possible directions to go, each sign for each way read very differently;

The sign to the left said 'experimental gel storage', the sign to the right said 'test subject storage' and the sign for the forward path read 'test shaft 6.5'. Will had never heard of a 'test shaft 6.5', although, he had never been this far down before so many things were possible, he decided to go forward, continuing through the fog.

After a few minutes of walking he reached a T-intersection, this time there were no signs, just a console with a single switch, the plaque above the switch read ' fan control' and without hesitation Will flicked the switch and a very large turbine had started to become visible amongst the fog.

Moments later every last bit of fog had dissipated and the sight was remarkable.

Four large pillars held up the ceiling to an enormous cavern, Aperture's 1940's logo was visible in between the pillars, in the centre of this cavern was the top half of a very small testing sphere. Will then noticed a sign underneath the Aperture logo that said 'test shaft 6.5', it was at this time that a cat walk sprung up out of nowhere and connected itself to the existing cat walk, it leaded directly to the small test sphere.

Will had the urge, so he went forward, he knew he shouldn't be doing this but what the hell, it was for science.

The doors of the test sphere slid open revealing the room, it was not a test, but in fact a room filled with filing cabinets and desks from the floor to the ceiling, spanning about five levels.

Will had more urges, he leapt towards the closest cabinet marked 's' and opened the second drawer, which was the only one not locked.

He grabbed the first file and started to read the contents, the file was labelled 'sputnik 1'

Most of the document was junk about the specifications of the satellite but one blurb peaked Will's interest, the heading for this blurb was 'sightings' and it read;

'The Russians haven't got a clue, so they sent us this information about what sputnik saw, apparently it spotted a rather unusual shape about two clicks from the surface of the moon, the Russians then identified it as a spacecraft, which proceeded to destroy sputnik just after this data was transmitted. The public thinks an asteroid hit it.'

It then had an even smaller blurb;

'Everyone in this sphere is worried, the hostility from this spacecraft may one day lead to the demise of all human existence, of course Cave wants us to keep our mouths shut, as usual.'

Will was shocked, there were at least 100 more filing cabinets like this one, he just wondered what they all held...

He had to get back to the surface, he had so much to tell everyone, luckily, he found a very old 1940's backpack and stuffed it with as many files as he could, some from 'S', some from 'C' and some from 'T'.

Will left the sphere and travelled back to the second intersection, he went right because he could see somewhat of an elevator in that direction...

The elevator was old, really old, he could see where it went to, about fifty metres up, just about the distance from the bottom to the top of test shaft 6.5.

Will sighed, he found a set of double-back stairs, so he went up them instead of trying to travel up the dodgy elevator.

Will panted as he reached the top, he couldn't stop though, he had to reach the surface. 'before I die down here' he thought to himself.

The top of the stairs led him into a corridor, every door was locked except the sliding door at the end which led to more stairs.

'My death will be of stairs' he thought to himself as he traversed the stairs, realising that he was back in test shaft six.

He had reached another corridor this time one side had windows facing the test shaft and the other had doors. He tired them all, all of them bar one were locked, inside the room was simple, it was slightly large, about 5 metres tall and 10 metres long, in the centre was a lift, not a dodgy forties one but and early sixties one, Will hesitated but jumped on and pushed the button.

As it went up he rested, wondering about what he found, about sputnik, and of course the scientists upstairs and on one last thought, about gel, he passed out, obviously from all that stair climbing... or was it something else?

I'm not sure about this chapter, it sounds okay to me, but if anyone hates it, sure I'll change it, if not, look forward to chapter three...


End file.
